


Smooth Criminal

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Burglary, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Kara Danvers - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sara Lance - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Super Canary, This escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: Being a professional criminal isn't the only thing Sarah is good at.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Smooth Criminal

Kara hopped over the short wall following close behind Sarah, her blonde hair flowing in the wind as she jogged silently down the alley. 

They stopped abruptly, Kara only just being able to avoid toppling into her. She pulled her hood tighter over her head, anxious about the plan, wishing that it involved her using her powers and not just following Sarah's vague instructions. 

Looking down she ran the palms of her hands across the fabric of her black jeans nervously. She was genuinely shocked that she had managed to find this much black in her closet to wear for the occasion, she had never participated in a B&E - at least not one where she wasn't Supergirl and acting for the greater good. To be honest she wasn't even sure what they were going to retrieve.

Sarah however seemed cool as a cucumber and was wearing nothing as inconspicuous as her, instead she looked as though they might be heading out for a late night drink and not breaking into a secure facility, "You know, you don't strike me as the professional criminal type.", Kara whispered, fiddling with the zipper of her hoodie while she scanned around them looking for movement.

A second later the padlock Sarah had been working on made a satisfying popping noise, "That's what makes me good at it." She replied with a confident smirk across her face.

Both women ducked inside the door. Floor to ceiling shelves packed full of boxes occupied most of the space, "So what are we here to get? Some dangerous tech?", Kara asked quietly, hands on her hips with a serious look on her face.

"Simmer down there Supergirl.", Sarah joked, nodding to the superhero pose Kara had taken, feet shoulder width apart, hands on hips with a look of justice in her eyes, "We are just here to get a file."

Kara looked down at herself, dropping her hands to shove them in her pockets sheepishly, "What do you need me to do?"

"Be lookout.", Sarah deadpanned. 

"That's it?"

With a chuckle Sarah disappeared around the corner leaving Kara to stand by the door.

Not even a minute later alarms started blaring. Sarah came hurtling around the corner, sprinting full speed with the biggest grin on her face, "Run!", she yelled, chasing Kara out the door and back into the alley.

Making a series of zigs and zags they tried to shake the security team chasing them. Finally they turned out onto a busy street, nightclub goers milling around from bar to bar. Sarah blended in perfectly with the rest of the crowd, Kara now understood her choice of attire - but she stuck out like a sore thumb, almost as if she was dressed up as a cat burglar for Halloween. 

Sarah whipped around to unzip Kara's sweater, throwing it into a nearby trashcan, she shirked her cardigan and thrust it at Kara to put on while she tied her hair back. 

Three men appeared at the edge of the alley scanning the crowd. Sarah smiled at Kara, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Good." She said, pulling Kara in by her own cardigan and connecting their lips. 

Sarah had intended for it to just cover their faces as the men cleared the area and moved on but maybe it had been a few months since she's kissed anyone and maybe Kara had incredibly soft lips. She let her eyes drift closed as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue past Kara's parted lips, earning a soft whimper from her.

Several loud wolf whistles broke them apart, both women staring intently at each other, chests heaving, "We should get off the street.", Sarah said with a huskiness to her voice that hadn't been there earlier.

"Ya.", Kara said, nodding dumbly as she followed Sarah onto a more secluded alley.

Kara's body reacted without permission from her brain. The kiss they had just shared still hot on her lips. She pushed Sarah against the brick, "Do you trust me?", she echoed Sarah's question.

Sarah's eyes flicked to Kara's lips, then back to her eyes, "Of course."

And just like that they were kissing again. Tongues hot against each other, bodies flush, Kara's hands gripping firmly at Sarah's body. She gripped her backside, pulling her thighs up and around her waist, Kara taking advantage of the access she had to Sarah's neck to press several kisses there before she pulled away.

Sarah only had a second warning before they were up and in the air. Her stomach left behind on the pavement with the force of blastoff. 

Clearly Kara didn't have a plan much past get out of the alley cause she paused for a moment in the air hovering briefly before zeroing in on something and shooting towards it with a surprising amount of speed.

They landed a few seconds later on top of Star City's water tower, Sarah pushed right up against the cold steel as warm hands searched her body finally finding there way up her shirt.

The thrill of being out in the open above the city doing this was honestly really doing it for Sarah. It was no secret that she was experienced and that her sexual exploits were often quite literally historic but a little exhibitionism went a long way.

She let her hands roam Kara's body, suddenly remembering she didn't need to be gentle or soft like she usually had to be conscious of when she slept with another person. Taking advantage of that she bit her neck hard as she roughly pulled their bodies closer.

"Sarah..", Kara breathed, her voice breaking a little in pleasure at the feel if teeth dragging down her skin, "I want to-"

That's all she got out. As if she could read her mind Sarah slid a sure hand down the front of her pants, ghosting her fingers over her clit to tease her, "Fuck.", Sarah muttered into the space between them, the tips of her fingers finally connecting with wetness as she glided them against her.

Every touch felt electric. Between the intensity of the situation from their kiss and maybe how long it's been since Sarah had been able to touch another woman - connect with someone like this - it was all buzzing through her.

Two sure fingers slipped inside Kara, pressing intently with an added curl with every thrust pumping in and out of her mercilessly.

Kara braced herself against the water tower, hands on either side of Sarah's head, flexing under Sarah's ministrations. She bit her lip trying to stay in control as her hips started canting into her touch.

"Let go..you won't hurt me.", Sarah whispered between them, her voice raspy. She could feel Kara starting to tighten around her fingers but watched as her face scrunched to stay in control.

"I-", she started, her neck muscles flexing, her voice tight, "I'm so close.", she finally got out, her hips moving quickly back and forth meeting Sarah's hand with every thrust, "Fuck Sarah -harder.", she said, encouraging her partner whilst giving her direction on how to get her there. 

She came around Sarah's fingers moments later, her hands pressing dents into the flimsy metal of the tower. Her chest heaved, her forehead falling to rest on Sarah's shoulder. Kara could hear the heart below her pounding from exertion or anticipation - maybe both, she thought to herself.

Sarah waited. Her hand still firmly pressed between Kara's legs. She didn't want to make any assumptions or have any expectations, she was well aware that just cause you let someone touch you it doesn't mean they have any interest in reciprocating. Which honestly was fine with Sarah, this little adrenaline rush was enough to sate her for awhile, plus she could just take care of herself once she got home.

She had been so focused on planning to get herself off later that she hadn't realized Kara had moved her head and was staring intently at her, "May I?", Kara said, her voice a little hoarse, tugging the button of Sarah's jeans to emphasize what she was referring to.

"By all means.", Sarah replied, a little surprised. She gave a quick glance around to make sure they had still gone unnoticed, especially cause she was about to be pant-less high above the city and exhibitionism was all fine and good until there were photos on the internet or police were called.

Kara relieved her of her jeans inhumanly quick. Without any prompting she lowered herself to her knees, swinging one of Sarah's legs over her shoulder and let her mouth connect with her centre.

Sarah let her head fall back, connecting with the cool metal, hands flying to find purchase in Kara's hair. Her body felt hot all over and the way Kara's tongue was moving against her was doing nothing to settle her down. Her hips were chasing the contact, grinding up and against her mouth begging for more - harder - faster.

With all of the movement Kara was having a hard time hitting that one spot that seemed to make Sarah moan the loudest so she grabbed Sarah by the backside, lifting her easily so her centre was at the perfect height, the rest of her body pinned to the tower and both her legs dangling over her shoulders.

The sudden change in position caused a surprised yelp to escape Sarah, the position felt precarious, with her shoulders pressed against the tower, the only control she had was with her hands still dug into Kara's hair. She could feel each of Kara's fingers digging into the skin of her ass and thighs, knowing full well that they would leave hilarious bruises from this entire encounter.

But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was this new angle. The one that had her chanting Kara's name like a prayer. She felt Kara's tongue dip low to slide inside of her then back to her clit, sweeping over it again and again - she came without any real warning. Her back arching away from the cold metal and hands tugging aggressively in Kara's hair unable to do anything else as she swore loudly through her high.

Kara gingerly placed Sarah back down on her feet to let her redress herself, taking the same time to zip up her own pants and fix her thoroughly mussed hair. She wasn't sure where all that came from.It may have been a while since the last time she got laid but not long enough to have reacted quite like that, she mused.

"You really know how to leave your mark.", Sarah said playfully, catching Kara's confused look.

"Oh god did I hurt you? I'm so so-", she rushed out, frantic at the thought of hurting anyone, let alone a friend.

"Kara, slow down.", she chuckled, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder to the two hand prints pressed into the side of the water tower. 

"Right.", she breathed, letting a smile grace her face, "I didn't hurt you though right? Sometimes in the moment - if I'm not careful.."

Sarah grabbed Kara's bicep, "I'm fine.", she reassured her, "Plus I'm basically a ninja, it takes a little more than rough sex to hurt me.", she added wiggling her eyebrows breaking the tension on Kara's face and getting a laugh out of her.

"By the way, did you end up getting what you went in there for?", she asked.

"Sorta. I'll need to go back in another time."

Kara swung her arms awkwardly, "Well do you want a ride home?"

"Please.", she said hoping into Kara's arms and wrapping her legs around her waist.

The flight was short, Sarah giving a few quick directions until they landed on the roof of her apartment building.

"So I guess this is it."

"Ya.", Sarah agreed, "But I will need another look out for when I go back in, if you're interested that is...", a suggestive smirk planted on her face.

"I think that can be managed.", Kara replied, a confident smile of her own forming. She leaned forward to press a light kiss to Sarah's cheek, "Just call when you need me."


End file.
